Heaven and Earth
by fayetonic
Summary: Romance is in the air. Fic-a-Thon fic for QueenC


Title: Heaven and Earth Author: fayetonic Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy. Crossover: BtVS/HP Rating: PG-13 Summary: Romance is in the air. Authors Notes: For QueenC for the Mid Year Fic-a-thon. Her requests are below. Genre: Harry Potter Max Rating: NC-17 Characters: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Type: romance Want To See: Severus Snape having an actual, geniune laugh. Not Want To See: Any type of non-consensual sexual stuff.  
  
vvv  
  
The first thing that he knew was a blinding white light. It was a light so bright that it left stars dancing beneath his eyelids. The light was so pure that when evil viewed it, they cried out in pain.  
  
"Where am I?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice echoing in the distance.  
  
His eyes wandered over the nothingness, searching for an escape route. There was no way out.  
  
"Harry," he thought, "and Remus...They were both yelling and...Am I dead?"  
  
He must have voiced that particular thought out loud because a feminine voice startled him out of his frantic musings.  
  
"Yep, you're as dead as a vampire." the voice confirmed.  
  
Jumping slightly he spun around.  
  
The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Standing in front of him was a woman, who looked about twenty-four with short honey colored hair that framed her oval shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes were smiling although her lips were pinched in an expression of annoyance.  
  
"Who are you?" he croaked, his tongue darting out to wet his dry cracked lips.  
  
The woman sighed while looking up towards what appeared to be the sky.  
  
"Damn you, Doyle! You just had to recommend me for this job to the PTB, didn't you? I'm supposed to be helping Wesley and Fred adjust to being dead! But no, I have to be here while you sit on your large Irish ass and get drunk!"  
  
She sighed again, turning her attention back to Sirius. The woman took a deep breath and exhaled. Of Sirius's thirty-six years of life, nothing prepared him for what he was about to hear.  
  
"I'm Cordelia, and you sweetie are dead."  
  
V  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Severus Snape seethed, his voice rising as he stressed each word. "I will not parade around bloody London with a werewolf nonetheless!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore reprimanded quietly.  
  
"Albus, I will not go and that's final! Let the wolf go alone or find someone else!"  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
"The nerve of that old coot! Who does he think he is, forcing me to wander around the streets of bloody London with a bloody werewolf!" Severus muttered, waiting for Lupin to fall into step with him.  
  
"He just wants the best for you, Severus." Remus reminded gently, his worn shoes squeaking on the pavement.  
  
"Does he, Lupin? It's time to face the facts. I'm just a greasy git, who always fails. I failed at spying for Albus, and now the Order doesn't have any information on what the Dark Lord plans next. I failed at love, for who would want a Potions Master with oily hair and crooked yellow teeth." Snape brooded, as he pushed a strand of black hair that had fallen away from his face.  
  
"Severus, everyone makes mistakes and everyone has flaws. That's what makes us human. Now come on, I would like to get to the Watcher's building before nightfall." Remus ordered, grasping Snape's elbow to lead him down the street.  
  
Shaking off Lupin's hand, Snape muttered a string of curses that made the woman who was adjacent to them gasp and flinch.  
  
"Damn that old coot and his manipulative ways. I still don't see how asking that Watchers Council for help will actually help the war against Voldemort."  
  
V  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me, that when Bellatrix's curse hit me and I fell through the veil...I died?" Sirius asked for the sixth time, as if asking the question another time would help the words sink in.  
  
"Yes," Cordelia replied impatiently. "Honestly, are you deaf or just slow? We don't have time for this!"  
  
"But...I'm dead!" Sirius said, as realization dawned on his face. "Bella, it was Bellatrix. That bitch! She killed me and I'll never see Harry or Remus or anyone again. Bellatrix, that stupid fuc..."  
  
"Stop right there, mister I-have-no-taste-in-clothes-whatsoever!" the former May-Queen replied, sending Sirius a harsh glare that she had only reserved for the geeks at Sunnydale High.  
  
He looked down at the dark gray robes that he wore and his brow furrowed. The robes were partially clean but very much comfortable. Sure they were a little big on his frame, but anything was better then those thin torn robes from Azkaban. He opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of the matter.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" she snapped, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
  
Sirius's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes telling the woman to get on with it.  
  
V  
  
The rest of the journey to the Watcher's Council was in silence. Severus was mentally berating himself for express his emotions so openly, while Remus was processing what Severus had told him. Severus normally did not open up to anyone and Remus was grateful that he had earned atleast some of Severus's trust.  
  
Rounding the corner, the two wizards stopped a couple inches from the metal gate that barred them from entering.  
  
Severus spoke first.  
  
"Well, Lupin? We can't use magic in front of the Muggles. So, what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"We press the button." Remus stated, in a know-it-all tone that vaguely sounded like Hermione Granger.  
  
"What does this bontun do?" Snape hissed, but the question was ignored for someone was speaking out of the box that was over the button.  
  
"This is the Watcher's Council. Andrew speaking! How may we help you?" a nasally male American voice greeted cheerfully from the box.  
  
Severus jumped back in surprise. Remus smiled at his reaction, and then he turned back towards the box.  
  
"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Giles." Remus replied politely, stuffing his hands in his worn muggle jeans.  
  
"Names please?"  
  
"Remus Lupin and Severus Snape,"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape but your names aren't on the list. If you want an appointment, I could arrange one now." Andrew's responded.  
  
"Listen up, muggle." Severus sneered, "We're here on the Albus Dumbledore's orders. I don't have time to play games with you and your muggle ekeltronics. So, either you open up this bloody gate, or I'll blast it down myself!"  
  
With a squeak reminiscent of Peter Pettigrew, Andrew asked for them to step back. Complying with his request, the two waited for something to happen. They did not have to wait for long. A buzz sounded causing the metal gate to swing open.  
  
The two immediately started walking down the long walkway. Remus wondered if the building was as nice inside as it was outside. Although it looked like a muggle lawyer's office, he wouldn't be surprised if the purebloods like it. It was after all beautiful with it's white walls and french doors. The grass was a healthy dark green that looked recently cut, and bushes sat on both sides of the front door. Halfway to the building, Severus decided to make conversation.  
  
"So Lupin, are you going to tell me how you knew how to work that bontun?"  
  
"Button," Remus corrected absently. "I'm a halfblood, Severus. My Mum was a witch, and Dad was a Muggle. Surely you knew that, Severus?"  
  
"No, I did not." the Potions Master responded, surprise in his answer. "So, I guess your mother was proud to have a werewolf in the family."  
  
He instantly knew that he had gone too far from the look on Remus's face.  
  
"That's none of your business." Remus growled, his amber eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"I apologize," Snape atoned, as they reached the door.  
  
Before one of them could knock, the door opened. A man with graying brown hair stepped out, a warm smile upon his face.  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles. Welcome to the Watcher's Council."  
  
V  
  
Back in heaven, Sirius and Cordy sat across from one another. They looked to be into a heated conversation.  
  
"You're to be a guide for a Slayer." Cordelia said, tucking her legs underneath her body on the white couch.  
  
Her feet were starting to blister in those white heels.  
  
Propping his feet on the white wooded coffee table, Sirius asked, "A Slayer? Don't you mean THE Slayer?"  
  
"No. Short version? The Slayer was battling the First Evil with her friends, and one friend happened to be a very powerful Witch. The Witch activated a Scythe causing girls all over the world to be activated as Slayers. You're to be guiding the second Slayer that was called." she informed him, eyeing his grimy shoes that were dirtying the white clean table.  
  
Couldn't he have at least a little respect for heaven?  
  
"And then I can go back to Harry?" he asked hopefully, his gray eyes locking with her brown.  
  
"No, sweetie. Once you die, you're dead." Cordy answered, frowning when Sirius's hopeful face fell. "Cheer up, you can send a message to your old buddy."  
  
"Remus? He's going to be near the Slayer I'm supposed to be guiding?" he questioned, as he started to stand up from the comfortable chair.  
  
"Yes, and your Slayer's name is Faith Wood. If you're good enough, maybe when you get back we can go on a date or two."  
  
Sirius was cut off from speaking by a pair of soft feminine lips. Cordelia broke away first.  
  
"Just had to see what I was missing." she replied breathlessly.  
  
"Your beautiful," he commented, licking his lips.  
  
She tasted like cinnamon.  
  
"I know,"  
  
And with a puff a smoke, Sirius disappeared back to Earth.  
  
V  
  
"So, Voldemort has arisen." Giles acknowledged gravely, setting down his cup of tea.  
  
They were in his furnished office. A maghony desk sat in the middle of the room with two chairs in front. At the current moment, Severus and Remus occupied both chairs. Dusty tombs lay on a small table in the corner of the room. Pictures lined the walls. One picture caught Remus's eye, for it was a picture of Mr. Giles, a blonde haired girl, a redhead who looked like a long lost cousin of the Weasleys, and a one-eyed-man who looked like Moody's son without all of the scars.  
  
Remus turned his attention back to conversation.  
  
"Yes, and I fail to see why Albus ordered us to come here. Slayers aren't equipped in handling full grown wizards...Especially Death Eaters." Severus snapped, growing agitated by the minute.  
  
"Are you saying that I can't take you on, Count Dracula?" a luscious female voice said from behind the two wizards.  
  
Severus whipped out his wand ready to hex the person. As quick as lightning, the dark-haired woman moved snatching Severus's wand from his hand.  
  
"I believe I just took your stick, Mr. Scowls." she commented, a Snape-like smirk stretching her full lips.  
  
She was beautiful, Remus thought on his first glance of her. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes with curves in all the right places. If Remus wasn't gay, he would certainly date her.  
  
"Faith," Giles reprimanded disapprovingly. "Give Mr. Snape his wand back, now!"  
  
"Girls gotta get a little action around here, G." she laughed, throwing the wand in the air.  
  
Severus caught it easily although her wasn't grinning.  
  
"I just came here to give a message to Mr. Moony, Giles." Faith said, glancing at Remus. "You're Moony right?  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Well Mr. Padfoot says that he's up in the sky, and not to worry. He said for you to settle down with a nice bloke and get shagged. Shame you bat for the other team, you're hot. Relax though, I'm a married woman." she explained, watching his expressions that varied from shock to embarrassment.  
  
Severus started laughing, a real genuine laugh. He laughed so hard that he cried.  
  
"What's so funny?" Faith snapped, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"The look on Lupin's face! I've never seen him so embarrassed before! I've never seen him embarrassed, period!" Snape drawled, wiping away the tears from his eyes.  
  
Faith arched her eyebrow and then turned to Giles to talk. Remus turned to Severus.  
  
"Severus?" he questioned quietly, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"What Lupin?" Severus responded, swishing his black hair out of his face.  
  
"When this is all over and after we report to Albus. Would you like to go for a drink?" Remus asked, tugging at the collar of his shirt.  
  
Was it just him or was it getting hot in the room?  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?" Severus responded, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Severus's long lean fingers inched there way to Lupin's leg, his warm palm rubbing against the fabric of Lupin's jeans.  
  
"What the hell? I'll go with you Lupin." Severus said, his fingers giving one last caress before he removed it back to the arm of the chair.  
  
Both wizards turned to the Watcher and Slayer. It looked like they had stopped a while ago for they were watching them in amusement.  
  
"We'll help with the war against Voldemort." Giles answered, his hand reaching out to grasp Lupin's.  
  
vvv 


End file.
